Sonic the Hedgehog: Zones Collide
by SonicDylan
Summary: This is my first original story based in Sonic the Hedgehog. I will be taking story stuff from the Games, the IDW Comics and the Archie comics. I hope you enjoy it and stick around
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begjns

In the dark of the night deep in a forest a giant golden ring shines out of nowhere, in the middle of said ring seems to be a liquid like center which has a lot of ripples on it.

And just then two figures appear from the giant ring and the rine vanishes in a golden light. The figure are seen wearing hoods which also acts like a cape so it obscures what they actually look like except you can tell one is male the other is a female.

"So this is it huh?" Says the male figure crossing his arms and looks at the female figure.

"Apprently we are a bit off I am afraid. It is very similar to the zone were looking for however." Says the female figure as she holds up a little device which has a monitor on it.

"Damn it! ...Actually this could be good. As long there's a version if him here then it's will be just as good as the original." He says first with frustration as he tightens his grip around his arms but he eases up and has a smirk on his face.

"How could you tell if there will be version if him here?" The woman says as she approaches the man slowly.

"My dear, even you must know there's always gonna be a version in every zone" The man says with a cocky smirk as he holds to the woman's chin softly.

"I guess I believe you. What is our first step?"

Asked the woman with a slight smirk on her face

"It should be simple. We simply hide in the shadows and find him. Shouldn't be too difficult knowing him."

The woman walks ahead out the forest as the man follows behind her.

"We'll find you soon enough...Sonic the Hedgehog!" The man says as he evily laughs as eyes glow up showing his eye colour is bright blue.

~The Next day~

In a village there is a big gathering of people in a resort like area with a pool, sunbeds, umbrellas and so on. In the pool has a yellow fox kid with two tails, a pink hedgehog girl, a young rabbit girl and wolf girl playing vollyball. A Red Echinda is also present sitting near the edge of the pool in a very relaxed mood. A silver hedgehog is on a sunbed taking a nap with a umbrella covering his whole body as he drolls in his sleep. On another sunbed lays a blue hedgehog kicking back and relaxing like no tomorrow. A white ring tailed lemur approachs the Blue Hedgehog with a ice cream cone which she holds with her long tail.

"Hey Sonic!" Shouts the girl with a up beat and bubbly additude.

The Blue Hedgehog moves the shades he was wearing up to look at the girl as he gives her a smile.

"What's up Tangle?" Sonic says with a laid back tone

"Wanna go and have fun in the pool?" Tangle excitedly says as she points at the pool with most of everyone else is.

Sonic looks towards at everyone having fun at the pool and then the water. Sonic puts his shades back in front of his eyes and nonchalantly says "Pass"

"Ehhhhh?!" Explains Tangle as her jaw drops with a shocked and disappointed look on her face. "Why not!?" She further asked with as she leans closer to the Blue blur.

"It's simple Tangle, I just wanna relax like heck. Chilling like a villain as they say" Sonic says a calm and laidback attitude.

"He's only saying that, cause he doesn't want to admit that he can't swim. All to save his pride and ego." The Red Echidna intercepts the conversion with a smug and cool ton in his voice

Sonic takes off his shades and throws them aside with a cartoonish angry expression in his face.

"You had to toss those fighting words Knuckles didn't you?"

"Sorry Sonic, I am only stating the facts as I see them" Knuckles states with a calm and smug tone in his voice.

Sonic remains angry at Knuckles for a moment then he took a breath and finally calms down.

"Not gonna fall for it. I really just wanna relax dude." He says sitting back down on the sunbed.

Tangle looks over at Sonic feeling a little concerned for the Blue Hedgehog.

"Ya know it was only an offer. It's cool dude."

"Thanks Tangle." Sonic softly says with just a soft of a smile on his face cause of the appreciation she's given him.

"Sonic you sure feel a little on edge. It's been weeks since the Zombot stuff. Surely you must've moved pass that by now" Knuckles heads next to Sonic with concern over him.

"I wish it was that simple man. It was easy for you as you only were aware near the end of the whole mess. I was there when Eggman started it. Just nasty stuff dude. That's why I just wanna relax and hang out with the ga. Get my mind off it and move on ya know?" Sonic says finishing with a sigh.

"Yeah I get ya." Just as Knuckles relaxes a nearby radio broadcast comes in.

"This is breaking in Doctor Eggman is back to his evil deeds. He's blown a building open with explosives. And has taken something from inside and took off. And there's a woman hanging on for dear life as we speak to a pole. She's beginning to slip!" The radioman explains as load as he can

"Go get them Blue boy!" Knuckles tells Sonic offering a fist bump.

"I'll be back about 5 minutes Knuckle head!" Sonic gives Knuckles the fist bump and he dashes as a blue blur leaving a small shockwave from breaking the sound barrier.

Sonic arrives at the city at blinding speeds he arrives at the building. He sees the woman just lost her gripping and beguns to fall down. Sonic immediately responds by running up the building at super speeds and when he's next to the woman he jumps and catchs her. He lands on the ground skidding trying to stop the momentum and finally stops to a complete halt.

"Phew. Glad I for once listen to public radio. You okay ma'am?" Sonic asked the lady who is a panther with a female business uniform.

"Y-Yes! Thank you so much Sonic!" She shoats as she gives Sonic a big hug.

"What was Eggman doing there? What did he even take?" Sonic asked as he breaks the hug

"He seemed to have taken a drive that contained a lot of data we have gathered" She explains as she calmed down as her tail sways.

"On what exactly would that be?" Sonic questions with a confused but serious look upon his face.

"Well Sonic we are a bit of a scientific crowd. We are researching any power sources to see what we can possibly could explore about our universe. Not say time or time travel. I have heard your stories about that. No we wish to explore the other half. Space. We wish to use the Warp Topaz and the Chaos Emeralds to see if dimensional travel is possible." The woman explains getting lost to her own words.

Sonic comedicly gets a sweatdrop but notices some keywords from her.

"The Warp Topaz and the Emeralds? That can't be good. Dimension travel would be dangerous. Thanks for the help." Sonic shakes her hand which breaks her out if her daze and he runs off.

"O-Oh Anytime Sonic!" She starts to geek out as she was big fan of Sonic.

Deep in the crowd a the man in the hood is blending within as he watched the situation unfold his blue eyes glint as he gets a sinister grin.

"There he is. Mr Hero to save the day. Soon I will make my grand entrance. But first I must pay someone a visit."

The man chuckles as he vanishes away to the crowd. And unknown to Sonic the hooded woman is following from the rooftops she struggles to keep up but never loses sight of her target. The hooded man eventually makes his way to his destination. To where? He walks his way to Doctor Eggman's current base of operations.


	2. Chapter 2: A Villainous Proposition

Chapter 2: A Villainous Proposition

Somewhere a small region of the planet lays a Island Base. Large in size with masses of steel and metal, attached with giant solar panels and Wind Turbines used as seemly as a power source. Deep within the massive technologically advanced facility lays the villain Dr Eggman, Sonic's long time arch enemy with a ridiculous long moustache, bald head and glasses that seemly just sink into his eye sockets which perfectly hides his eyes in all angles. Eggman sits on his hover chair staring at a giant screen with a thinking pose with one hand cupping on his chin with one finger tapping on his upper cheek. Meanwhile his other hand on his chair's arm rest with him tapping his fingers against it.

Eggman seems troubled, while he was thinking deeply while Orbot, Eggman's Robot assistant rolls by and opens up.

"What is it now Orbot?" Eggman asked quite stressed.

"Well your stress levels have increased more than usual Boss. Even your heart rate has increased." Orbot states in his usual British accent with his robotic hands clapped together.

Eggman clearly puzzled on Orbot response turns his chair towards the machine's direction.

"Since when did you start tracking my vital signs? Nevermind. I need something for my next plan to defeat Sonic. However I need to acquire the Chaos Emeralds but once I make an attempt for them, the blue pest will get in the way either by him alone or by his friends." Eggman sighs and taps a button on his hover chair and gets off it. Nearby a coffee machine is heating up and a burger is getting made.

"The data I stole only tells me how to stabilise the power of the Emeralds and the Topaz when together in a device. But it's the matter of getting the Emeralds is the task."

The coffee is ready and the burger was made. Eggman approaches the desk and pours himself some coffee onto a mug with an image of a Egg on a frying pan with captions that says "World's Greatest Egg" He takes a sip of coffee and a bite of the burger. Just then an alarm goes off blaring down the main room and all the hallways in the base.

"Sir, there seems to be an intruder just entering from the front." Orbot explains as he puts up the security footage onto the big screen for Eggman to see, within shows the Male hooded figure from before slowly heading down the hallways.

"Can't be the blue pest. Hiding himself isn't his style. Send in the pawns!" Eggman ordered as Orbot types in on some screen.

As the figure walks down the hall a platoon of Egg Pawns with their orange colour scheme with the classic Eggman grin molded on the mouth area. They block the passageway with laser rifles on hand.

"Huh. So this is the machines the good doctor can make? Sounds about right." The figure says smugly as the Eggpawns fire at the figure with the figure dodging them with easy and just charges at the robots at high speeds and impressive strength leaving the whole platoon in pieces leaving Eggman in shock.

"What?! He destroyed the defence squad like it was nothing!" Eggman screams as the hatch door open with the figure walking in like he owns the place.

"Knock, Knock!" The figure says as he takes Eggman's hoverchair and sit so it in dark part of the room.

"Who are you?! And why did you invade my base!" Eggman screams as as he aggressively points at the individual.

"Settle down Yolk Breath. I'm actually here to help you out with the blue problem" The man says as he kicks back on the chair

"What? After the last guy I am not into trust anyone willing to assist me. You better make this pitch good! Otherwise I will destroy you for invading my base!" He exclaims with his arms cross and tapping his boot impatiently.

"Well. let's say I know my way to handle Sonic personally. You did see how I handled your mooks. And also I can help you track down and acquire the emeralds. As an example." He pulls out the blue Blue Chaos Emerald from his robes and gently tosses it over to Eggman which the scientist catchs with ease with his angry frown turns into his iconic cheesy grin which the doctor chuckles at the gesture.

"Well, Well you're doing good so far. But final question before make the decision. Who are you really? You seem to know me and Sonic like you have a history with us." Eggman asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well don't throw yourself on a loop Eggman as you get to know me." He says with a grin as removes his hood showing his true self, however it's hidden in shadows but Eggman can see through his glasses with are technological so it sees what he is like kn the shadow with his eye sockets widen but he grins again.

"Well, Well, Well. Now this will be a fantastic alliance. It's a partnership" Eggman holds out his hand for a offer for a handshake which the other individual takes the offer and shakes Eggman's hand.

"Well where shall we begin?" Eggman asked with confidence?

"I know where the next Emerald is. And don't worry about him. I'll handle him". The individual says confidently as he grins in a sinister manner as his eyes glow showing their light blue in colour.

**To be continued.**

Author Notes: Hey everyone I'm very sorry for the lack of updates on any of my stories I can only say is I got lazy and forgot. However since the pandemic as of writing this I have time to write more. As of the date of making this story please stay safe and stay indoors as much as possible. And hopefully see you all in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fated Encounter?

Chapter 3: A Fated Encounter?

Back at the resort, Sonic rushes back wiping off his head from any sweat that would be there.

"Phew, man today sure is pretty toasty today." Sonic says as he sits down near the edge of the swimming pool.

"Sure is. But what's business this time Sonic?" Asked the Red Echidna as he looks at Sonic's direction with him cupping his cheek with his hand.

"Hmmm...Well it seems like Eggman's normal shtick. Though it was a robot rather Egghead himself. Oh and also it managed to steal something, I could've stopped but someone was in trouble and by the time I was done rescuing the lady, the bot escaped." Sonic listed as he kicks back laying on the ground on his back. Tails swims across the pool till he's next to Sonic.

"Know what it stole Sonic? It could something big" Says the young fox as Sonic sits back up.

"Well something about some gizmo to work with the Chaos Emeralds and Dr Starline's Warp Topaz." Tails' eye widen in a enthusiastic manner.

"Ohh! I heard something like that. Something about a theory on how to travel to different dimensions. If Eggman's interested in that theory then he's planning something big!" He explains as Knuckles gets up from his chair.

"Well if he wants the Emeralds he can surely try. He needs all of them right?" Knuckles ask as Sonic as he jumps up to his feet.

"Yeah. What you suggesting Knuckles?"

Knuckles smirks as he crosses his arms.

"How would you say we go on a treasure hunt for them?" Knuckles states as Sonic smirks and gives a big thumbs up.

"Aww yeah! Treasure hunting time!" Sonic exclaiming enthisaticlly as Tangle overhears the conversation.

"Oooo sounds fun can I join?" The Lemur asked very excitedly with a big goofy like grin on her face. Sonic's smirk swiftly shifts with a concerned look on his face.

"Ummm. Sorry Tangle but I'm just gonna go with just Tails and Knuckles. I don't wanna ruin your fun with Amy and the rest." Sonic says showing a nervous smile on his face. Tangle gives Sonic a pouty look she takes a good look into his eyes and quickly understands. She sighs as she goes into the pool. "Fine. But next adventure you're inviting me got it?" Sonic responds with a thumb up with a wink.

"That's a deal then! Well Tails you ready?" As Sonic ask Tails jumps out the pool soaken from head to toe.

"Ready Sonic! Oh excuse me." The Young Two tailed fox says as he shacks all the water off his fur and his fur cartoonishly puffs up then he shakes again and his fur suddenly goes back to normal.

"Ready!" Tails gives a thumbs up as Sonic gives one back.

"Good thing I know roughly where one is. It's not far from my Island as the bridge it connected it to Mystic Ruins has been restored since the Island has lowered its altitude. Before we go though I say we suit up" Knuckles explains as he pulls out his shovel claws. He also brings out Sonic's light speed shoes and bounce bracelet.

"You been holding our old gear all this time?"

Sonic questioned as he puts on the bracelet and the light speed shoes.

"Well I needed something to remember our past adventures after all. Oh uh..Sorry Tails I don't have any of your old gear." Knuckles says while smiling sheepishly.

"No need to worry Knuckles. I have them all back at my workshop. But I can do what they used to do without them now."

The trio then stand side by side. Sonic turns his head in the direction of his closest friends which they respond with smiles from Tails and a smirk from Knuckles but both give a nod to Sonic which the blue Hedgehog can only just smirk.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" The Blue blur exclaims as he zooms ahead in a blue streak with Tails and Knuckles following after him as a yellow and red streaks respectively as Team Sonic runs out of the city as super sonic speeds.

"Good luck you three" Says Tangle under her breath as the Lemur jumps back into the swimming pool with Amy and Cream playing pool vollyball.

Deep within the Mystic Forest with the wind is blowing a decent breeze, Dr Eggman on his Egg mobile is with the man in the robes but also brought along Metal Sonic.

"The signal for the emerald is close." Said the man on the robe looking at a detector for Chaos Emerald energy. "It should be straight ahead behind the waterfall." The man puts away the detector as the villainous trio advances down the forest.

"Just stick to the plan!" Eggman exclaims as his Egg Mobile propels him foward.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it! Me and the tool know where we are doing. It's only a matter of if what I said is correct." The man explains as Metal Sonic clenchs it's metallic fists to the "tool" comment but looks back to his creator creating some digtal like sounds as it's method of communication.

"No, as we arranged you will not handle Sonic this time. Stick to the plan." Says the Doctor tugging on his big bushy moustache, just then the three hear a loud bang like sound which it source seems like several kilometres away which they immediately know what the source seems to be.

"It's him. and if I am right he would only bring the other two." The man says as he jist watchs over the direction of the sound of the bang and just then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrive with their streaks of blue, yellow and red which suddenly stop, as they stop their acceleration it causes a decent up draft of air which caused the man's robe to flow rapidly and the same goes to Eggman's moustache. The draft slowly subsides as Eggman gently strokes his moustache.

"Ahh Sonic, I was expecting you." The doctor says as he leans foward with his grin with the man in the robes gains a sinister smirk.

"Took you long enough to here." Says the man looking at Sonic dead on the eyes with serious intent while Sonic looks back in minor confusion but keeps his confident smile.

"Well, Well Eggman back to your usual shtick and even brought yet another new friend." Sonic says in a confident tone as a breeze that blow around everyone shown with Sonic's spines flow with the wind. Metal Sonic just stares at his organic countpart with some level of rage which starts to rev up the engine on its back seems ready to charge straight at the blue blur, Metal Sonic takes on step forward with a clanking like sound just as the Doctor holds out his arm in front of his machine

"Metal Sonic no! Remember why we are here." The Doctor shouted with some level of seriousness. Metal Sonic just obeys as it's engine cooling down and it's whirring falls on deaf ears.

"So looking for the Emeralds as usual. Not if we stop ya Egghead." Sonic says as he goes for a spin dash towards the doctor however the robed man swiftly jumps in the way of Sonic's spin dash and kicks the blue blur in his ball form which launchs Sonic back to the ground which Sonic bounces off the ground much like a bouncy ball till he lands back on his feet.

"Nice try, but I knew you were gonna do that" The robed man says letting out a small laugh and a smirk, Sonic keeps his confident smile while Tails has a serious expression but also has a hint of concern in his eye with Knuckles is in a boxing combat stance with just aggressive and confident smirk.

"I am off to claim our prize! You know what to do! Metal Sonic, with me!" Eggman shouts out loudly as he presses down on a button on his Eggmobile as it turns a 180 and three jet engines poke out and revs up and propels the Doctor at high speed with Metal Sonic following suit using it's own jet engine on it's back. Team Sonic attempt to chase after the two to prevent them from escaping however the man in the robe goes just as swiftly blocking Sonic's path. "Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so!" The man says inna taunting tone as Tails and Knuckles manage to get past the man turning around with concern over their close friend.

"Sonic!" Exclaims Tails as Sonic quickly looks over at his friends swiftly. "You two go and deal with Metal and Egghead! I'll handle mister mysterious over here and catch up!" Tails and Knuckles nods giving a thumbs up "Just don't get your butt kicked like Infinite did Sonic!" Knuckles says as Tails and himself dash off to chase the doctor and his machine before they reach the emerald.

"Finally, it's just me and you Sonic." The man says with such glee with a big smile on his face.

"You make it sound like we have a bit of history. But I don't know you one bit." Sonic says with a confident smile on his face.

"Actually me and you have tons of history. Well...not you. But more another you." The man explains as he cross his arm. Sonic's smile quickly changes to with a face of utmost confusion.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Questioned by the blue Hedgehog as the man smirks.

"Then allow me to answer your question with another question. Has your pal Tails every brought up the Multiverse theory?"

The man asked Sonic which Sonic pounders on it.

"Only once...but I didn't really listen to it."

The man chuckles a bit from the blue blur's response.

"Well to make it quick and snappy. It's a theory where there's tons of multiple universe and each are different. Some are tiny changes while some are bigger. And of course different universes mean different versions of Sonic" As the man explains Sonic's smirk start to come back.

"So there's tons of me? Now that's something I like to hear." Sonic says coolly as the man continues to explain.

"Well yes obviously. I will admit I am from one of these universes that I dub Zones. Not to be confused with the Twilight Zone prison or Warp Zones. Anyways I have been travelling to zone to zone planning to defeat each Sonic I come across. Especially one version. But I want to warm up with you!" He says as he aggressively points at Sonic as Sonic has now a serious expression on his face.

"And you defeated your world's version of me?" Sonic asked with high level of seriousness. The man hears that question and there was a brief momentary pause of silence which breaks as the man bursts out laughing much being told a great joke. The man finishes laughing with him wiping a tear of his eye with a sigh of relief. "Aw man, I was not expecting but I need a good laugh!" The man just laughs a little more. Sonic smirks as he decides to play along.

"Oh yeah? Just what makes it so funny then?" The Blue Hedgehog asked to the man which the man takes another deep breath.

"Cause that's impossible because of one tenny, tiny, itty, bitty detail." The man states as he tugs on his robe and finally takes it off dramatically as it floats up in the air. Sonic's smirk immediately vanish as he sees through his emerald green eyes the man's true identity. A hedgehog just like him with the same way the spines go downwards however his fur is green unlike Sonic's iconic blue. The eye coloured as blue as Sonic's fur or much like the ocean, a flame flame jacket with loose belt straps dangling down with ripped up sleeves up the arms. He also wears a pair of green and black running shoes, he also has red sunglasses which lays on top of his head in front of his triangle ears. And finally two scars on his peach coloured belly area.

"You see, I am my world's version of Sonic!" The green Hedgehog exclaims as he bursts into evil like laughter, leaving Sonic in a state of confusion and shock. "You are what?!" Sonic question with his jaw lowered slightly as he stares at his newly announced counterpart with shock and filled with what seems like millions of questions.

-Chapter 3 Ends-

Author Notes: Hey guys sorry for taking so long to get this done. With the lockdown going on and all that it's that my motivation can be be shot down by lazyness and spending time doing other things. I will hopefully try to get chapter 4 done as soon as I can which I am not sure when but stay tuned.

Little Story Note: Sonic's Light Speed shoes are the ones from Sonic Adventure 1 but has the version of Sonic Adventure 2's Light Speed Dash and also he naturally has the Ancient Light so he has the Light Speed Attack Naturally.

Final Words: And with that I hope you stay tuned for Chapter 4. Till Next time.


End file.
